overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkrat/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "It's a perfect day for some mayhem." Mid-Game Swap * "Junkrat, primed and ready!" * "Junkrat here." Respawning * "Hooley dooley..." * "Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" * "You won't get rid of me that easily." * "Back for more!" * "Takes a lickin', keeps on tickin'! * "If at first you don’t succeed, blow it up again!" Using Abilities Concussion Mine * "You'll like this one!" * "This bomb's for you!" * "I'll just leave this here." * "Stop me if you’ve heard this one before." When detonated: * "Surprise!" Steel Trap * "That's a good spot." * "The hunter lays a trap for his prey." When triggered: * "Watch your step!" * "Gotcha!" * "Wahoo!" * "Hold still!" * "Don't move!" * "You really stepped in it, mate!" RIP-Tire * "Fire in the hole!" (Self / Hostile) * "Ladies and gentlemen....start your engines!" (Friendly) Upon exploding: * "Rest in pieces!" Gameplay Hit with Orb of Discord * "Piece of junk!" When seeing another Junkrat * "He looks familiar....Hey! That's me!" Kills * "Hey, where'd cha go?" * "Brings a tear to me eyes." * "Ya dipstick!" * "If it can’t handle the heat, stay out of my face!" * "If ya can’t handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" * "That must’ve hurt." Killing Roadhog * "Guess we know who's really on top, don't we?" Killing Bastion or Zenyatta * "Aw, back to the scrap heap!" Pre-Game Lines * "Come on, come on, come on! I hate waiting!" * "What a bunch of misfits and freaks we got here. I love it!" * "It’s hard to just sit around knowing there’s someone out there that needs to be blown up!" * "Don’t mind me, I was just takin’ five. Definitely not thinkin' about blowin' somethin' up. No way! Definitely not... Okay, come on, maybe just a little something?" * "Remember, remember...what the heck was I saying again?" Dorado * "Party time! Need some fireworks?" * "Hey, me old tunnel! Might be time to make another withdrawal." King's Row * "So we're delivering a bomb to scrap some bots and I’m getting paid for it. My kind of job!" * "God save the king!" *cackles*" Nepal * "Now this place? Makes me wanna be an atheist." * "If these bots wanna go into the light, I'd be more than happy to help." Numbani "This place is the worst. Let's turn it into one big scrap heap." Hollywood * "Something tells me this movie's gonna...bomb." Pre-Game Conversations With Hanzo Hanzo: Where did you hide your treasure? You could hardly have it on your person! Junkrat: Treasure? S-sure, I don't know anything you're talking about. With Mei Mei: You're just a no-good bully! How can you even look at yourself in the mirror? Junkrat: Oh that's cold. Junkrat: I get cold just lookin' at ya. Mei: Then you should look somewhere else. Mei: I hate fools like you. Junkrat: ''That's cold.'' Mei: You are terrible. Junkrat: That's cold./I beg your pardon, I consider myself a freedom fighter...a misunderstood one. With Reaper Reaper: What did you find in there, rat? Junkrat: No idea what you're sayin', mate. With Roadhog Roadhog: Try and stay out of trouble for once. Junkrat: I'll be on me best behavior. Roadhog: Hey. Stay out of trouble. Junkrat: I'll be on me best behavior. Junkrat: You hook 'em, I cook 'em. Roadhog: ...Shut up. Junkrat: Hey, you should hear the joke Pigface told me the other day! Roadhog! Roadhog: grumbles (on King's Row) Junkrat: Ahh. Remember that time we stole the crown jewels? All hail King Jamison Fawkes the First! And, ehm, Duke Roadhog? What is your name anyways? Roadhog: Mako. With Tracer Junkrat: Cheers, mate! The cavalry's here! Tracer: That's my line! Junkrat: Think I could have a look at one of those bombs of yours? Tracer: Over my dead body! Unorganized quotes 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Aiming’s overrated. All patched up. All that hard work. And on that bombshell. All better, well you know. And they said I’d never amount to anything. At this rate I’ll be the last man standing. Almost got me. Attack the objective. Be on their teleporter, time to blow it up. Blegh, robots. You're telling me, I can't blow up these scrap heaps? Bombs away. Boom. Clear the area. Collateral damage. Come out and play! Clock's ticking, attack, ATTACK! Come on let me push it! Defend the objective. Don’t lose your head. Ding! Don’t mind if I do. Don’t you come the raw prawn with me. Everything I’ve worked so hard for... is going up in flames! Enemy teleporter scraped. Enemy turret just blew up. Every once in a while, you get a dud. Everyone, stop the payload. Find the teleporter. Get ready. G'day! G'day, mate. Hands off the merchandise. Happy birthday! Hey, I’m the only one that gets to kill the big lug. Hold up, I’m having a moment. Hole in one. I could use a cuppa. I could use some help here. I could use this. I gotta do that again. I knew there was a reason I kept you around. And it ''wasn't ''the sparkling conversation. I need shields. Idiot. If at first you don’t succeed, blow it up again. If I had a PhD, they’d call me Dr. Boom. I’m on the attack. Incoming! I love it when that happens. I love my job. I need healing. I need some armor. I never get ''tire-''d of this! Laughter I’m on a roll, get it? A roll! I’m on defense. I’m taking the objective, anyone else want some? In five, four, three, two, one! In five! Pause Oh... Four! Three! Two! One! Everything's coming up explodey! I’m the evil Australian bomber what bombs at whatever time he damn well pleases. It ain’t my day today. I’ve got a leg up on the competition. Well, just one. Just when things were starting to get interesting. K.O. Laugh 1 Laugh 2 Laugh 3 Let’s keep this payload rolling. Let’s get this party started. Looks like a target rich environment. Looks like they were just playing dead. Mine, mine mine, this is my point! Much better. Move it! My ultimate’s ready. No need to thank me. No, no, no, they’re moving the payload! No, no, no! The payload's stopped! Now that was beautiful. Now that’s a knife. Now we’re talking. Oh you really stepped in it, mate. Outta my face you drongo. Over there, over there! Patience, patience! Push the payload. Payloads moving out. All aboard. Remember, remember... what the heck was I saying again? Revenge is a dish best served flaming hot. Right on target. Right on. Robots, bleh. Shiny. See ya. Sniper. Stay right there, I’ve got something for you. Something tells me this movie is going to bomb. Start the victory timer, it won’t be long now. Take cover! Take out the target. Takes a lickin’, keeps on tickin’. Thanks, mate. That was a close one. The fuse is lit. Let’s go blow something up. The point is mine and you can’t have it! There she blows! Time is money, friends, and we’re almost flat broke! ATTACK! Today’s a good day for some mayhem. Try not to get us killed out there. That point belongs to us. That was the bomb. That was a good one, mate. That’ll knock you up in the morning. That’s a good spot. That’s where I left it. The points under attack, let’s give them something to think about. They’re taking the point, time to blow it, ''them, ''up! I meant them. They’ve got a teleporter somewhere. This place makes me sick. This’ll be good. Tick tock tick tock, we’re gonna win. Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock, tick tock, attack, attack! Too close, too close. Up and up I go. We got this, just hold on a little longer. We need to pump the brakes on the payload. Where’d that come from? Why so serious? We don’t have all day, move the payload. What do we have here? What if we just kept this for ourselves? You look like the kind of guy who could use something blown up. You won’t believe the joke ol' pig face over there told me the other day, Roadhog? You’re making it easy for me. Category:Quotes